Les Turks en baby siter?
by Katsureno
Summary: Croyer vous que les Turks peuvent garder un enfants pendant une journée? première fic, indulgence SVp!


Nous sommes à la shin-ra, quand les cartiers des Turks. Tseng, leur chef, était entrain de boire un café au moment de sa pause qu'il faisait toute les deux heures. Il faut dire aussi que c'est lui qui travail le plus. Le café chauffait tranquillement dans la cafetière quand soudain, un éclair rouge passa à toute vitesse en crian:

- TSEEEENNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et s'arrêta juste devant le dit Tseng qui était a demi-assi sur la petite table, juste à côter du café désirer. L'éclair rouge n'était autre que Reno, l'un des autre Turks. Il avait l'air paniquer, affolé, dans un état de stress intense qui aurait put justifier pourquoi il avait crier le nom de son supérieur hiérarchique. Il avait laisser la porte ouverte et ont pouvais voir dans le couloir un Heideger qui n'arriver plus a se relever pour cause de limitation de geste sous son tat de graisse et une Scarlet qui essayer de rattraper les documents confidenciel. Tout deux avait étaient renversés par notre ami Reno.  
Reno portait dans ces bras un tat informe de couverture, on ne pouvait savoir si quelque chose était enmitoufler dedans ou pas. Si c'était le cas, il devait être mort sous les secousses de la course de Reno. Ce dernier essayer de reprendre son souffle tout en tentant de dire quelque chose.

- Tseng ... je ... comment...

Le chef des turks ne comprennait pas trop et demanda en soulevant un sourcil.

- Tu as oublier comment fonctionne le lave linge?

La cafetière s'arrêta de fonctionner et Tseng se retourna pour prendre une tasse dans le placard qui était suspendu au mur et y versa le liquide noir et fumant. Il n'y ajouta ni sucre, ni lait. Reno avait enfin réussi à reprendre son souffle et réussi enfin a parler. Mais Tseng lui dit avant le fonctionnement du lave linge.

- Tu règle sur le type de linge, tu le met sur 40° et tu envoie, mais si c'est ton habit de Turk, envoie le au presing.

Il avait parler d'une traite sans laisser le moindre espace de parôle a Reno. L'homme au cheveux écarlate protestat.

- mais non! c'est pas ça!! C'est a cause de cette chose!!

Il avait reculer d'un pas et tendait à bout de bras un bébé en couche culotte. C'était la chose qui avait été précédament dans les couvertures que tenait Reno. Il le tenait par les pieds, une jambes dans chaque main. Une grosse goute de sueur aparut sur le front de Tseng. Il lui dit d'un ton neutre.

- Cette chose comme tu dit, s'apelle un bébé.

- Je sais ce que c'est!!!

- Et bien félicitation, et bonne chance pour ton rôle de père.

Il y eu un grand silence de la part de Reno. Lui? Papa? nyéhé...pauvre gosse ... Il regarda Tseng avec de grand yeux.

- Mais t'est fou!!! je suis pas père!!

- A qui est ce bébé alors?

Reno prit une grande inspiration et dit tout d'un coup.

- Il est à la cousine de la nièce de la soeur du petit copain de la voisine de Rude.

Tseng le regarda un peu étonné que la garde de cet enfant a-t-elle put tomber sur une personne aussi peu résonnable et responsable que Reno? Mais qu'était-il passer par la tête des parents? Et aussi, les familles de nos jour sont tellement compliquer et grande.

- Et pourquoi le tend tu face a moi? Et pourquoi est-ce toi l'a?

- Je doit le garder toute la journée. Et je ne sait pas trop comment il est arriver jusqu'a moi. Qui plus est je ne sait pas quoi en faire!!

D'un coup, une odeur noséabonde arriva au narine de Tseng ainsi que celle de Reno. Tseng faillie passer du beige au vert en passant par le jaune et le blanc neige. Reno c'était aussi transformer en chinois puis en Vincent et pour finir en Géant vert. Il se demandait tout deux d'où venait cette odeur. Tseng rompit le silence qui c'était installer.

- d'où vient cette odeur? C'est pire que dans les taudits!!!

Il se dirigea vers les aérations où règnais peut être un rat mort, voir un troupeau de rat mort. Mais l'odeur ne venait pas d'ici. De sont côter, Reno regardait le bébé avec horreur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre raté créer par Hojo en personne. Il ne tenait plus que le bébé d'une main, qui plus est par le pied, pour pouvoir se boucher le nez. Il dit a Tseng avec une voix de canard.

- Tseng, je crois que j'ai trouver d'où sa vien...

- ah oui et d'où? ne me dit pas que...

Tseng venait de comprendre rien que à la posture de Reno face au bébé. La boule puante se balançais la tête en bas,en se bidonnant.  
Eh oui, cher lecteur, comme vous avez put le comprendre, nos cher Turks son confronter à la pire des missions qu'ils devront subirent. Changer un bébé, ainsi que le garder toute une aprèm. La suite, au prochain épisode! 


End file.
